


The Witch Twins

by herondick



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: What made Alec and Jane the evil, powerful Volturi Guards we know today? This is the story of hate, love, and betrayal that changed these two souls for eternity.
Relationships: Alec/Jane (Twilight)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1: The Bond

“Sister, please be careful. You know Mother will be very upset with you if you ruin the dress she made for you,” said Alec, who was smiling playfully at his sister. He was lounging against the bottom of a tree watching her jump and skip over the logs of the stream below. Her long, pale brown hair had fallen out of it plaits and was framing her tiny face. Even though he was troubled by the thought of his mother upset, he was more concerned with Jane getting hurt. He hated the thought of her being in pain.   
Jane, on the other hand, was paying no attention to her twin. She had jumped over these logs for years now. She knew the exact way she had to land to keep the log from spinning, which would cause her to fall into the shallow water.   
“Brother, you know I am good at this. I have been playing here for as long as I can remember,” said Jane, who had finally decided to answer Alec. Alec narrowed his eyes at her and said nothing. She went on, “But, if you are afraid that I will ruin my new dress, I will stop, but only if you come stand here with me. The water feels incredible.”  
With a huff Alec stood, took off his shoes, and walked toward Jane. She leaned toward him and held out her hand to help him onto the log she was standing on. The log lowered into the water from their combined weight, causing the bottom of their clothes to become soaked. Alec did not mind; the water did feel nice.   
Alec and Jane were still holding hands and were laughing. The sound echoed through the trees surrounding them. There was a pleasant calm that wrapped itself around them. It was not often they could just enjoy each other’s company without the fear of being seen. Most of the time, they were trying desperately to remain hidden from the rest of their village.   
The twins had been hated since their birth. Two children bred in the same womb was an occurrence that was unheard of. The villagers believed the only way they survived was because of dark magic, and they were fearful of them. Alec and Jane were blamed for everything that went wrong in the village. Everyone whispered behind their backs and called them witches.   
Sometimes, though, Alec and Jane thought they did indeed have some sort of unknown abilities. When the villagers were unkind or especially hateful to the twins or their family, bad luck would fall upon those who were unkind. On the other hand, when the villagers were kind towards them, they would have some sort of good luck. It was as if an unknown force was following the twins, protecting them. But how could it be protecting them when it had caused so much pain and heartache?  
“The sun is going down, so it will be dark soon. We should go home, sister,” said Alec. He knew it was not safe to be outside of their little shack when it was dark, much less out and about in the woods.   
Jane nodded in agreement but said nothing in return. She was not yet ready to go home. She loved being outside, surrounded by nature. As she turned to hop off the log they were standing on, the hem of her dress snagged on a nearby stick, ripping the material. 

Jane tripped and fell into the water, bring Alec down with her. Even though Alec was not very fond of being wet, he could not help but chuckle at what had happened. That was until he saw the pain flash across Jane’s small face. Alec quickly scanned her body searching for the source of it. It did not take him long to see the scrape on the palm of Jane’s hand from where she tried to catch herself on the rocks.   
“How bad does it hurt?” Alec asked as he made a move to grab her hand. Jane pulled it away from him and held it close against her chest. Jane never liked to show when she was in pain.  
“I am fine Alec. It is just a tiny scrape, and not at all lethal. Besides, I am much more concerned with my ripped dress,” Jane said trying to convince him, but she was failing miserably. Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. He quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to open her fingers so he could inspect the injury. She was right; it was barely a scratch. He figured the fall had scared her more than anything.   
“We should get you home so Mother can use some of her herbs to make sure the wound gets clean. She can fix your dress in no time,” Alec said as he stood to pull Jane out of the water and onto short bank of the stream. Jane stood and followed him. Alec was still holding her injured hand, and Jane noticed her pain beginning to subside. This was not the first time Alec’s touch to an injury had aided with the pain.   
They had begun walking through the thick forest towards the way of their home. Jane could hear the birds in the trees singing their song above them. She looked up at her brother through her thick lashes. Alec smiled back at her, his blue eyes shining and his face dimpling. His dark brown hair was mussed from the wind and it fell against his brow. He had been growing out of his adolescent chubbiness. His cheekbones were more angular, and he was now taller than Jane by a few inches. It was obvious that he would be a handsome man one day. One day, he might even marry and make a woman incredibly happy.   
“Alec, do you ever think about the future? Everyone in the village hates us. They treat us like we are evil atrocities that need to be eradicated. I do not see us ever finding anyone to love us,” Jane whispered sadly. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her feet, hoping to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. She hated anyone to see her cry, especially Alec.   
Alec glanced over at her; his gaze steady yet piercing. The future was indeed something that kept him awake at night. But he did not think about finding love or acceptance. Instead, he thought about surviving. He thought about keeping himself and Jane alive, about getting away from this village and the people who detested them. He had noticed many glances from the villagers recently, and they made his nerves tingle with fear. They were the type of gazes that held nothing but evil and hatred. The type of gaze that made Alec fear that one day, the villagers might attempt to harm him or his sister.   
“Sister, why are you troubling yourself with such depressing thoughts? We are young, and not even close to the age where I would even consider falling in love,” Alec said. Their pace had slowed, and Jane was leaning against Alec’s side, as if the weight of the future was too much for her to carry.   
“I do not think about it often. Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to be normal,” Jane said.   
Suddenly, Alec stopped them both, and grabbed her gently by the shoulder, and turned her so they would be facing each other. His gaze held her steadily.   
“We are normal, Jane. There is nothing wrong with us. The others hate us because they are superstitious and believe we should have died when we were born. I, however, would not change anything about us,” Alec declared. Jane smiled up at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better when she was down.   
“You are right, brother. I always know I have you to lean on.”  
Alec pulled his sister into a hug and held her tight. They had always had each other. Yes, they had their mother and father, but they did not understand what it was like for them.   
“I will always be with you, my dear sister. If I could, I would be with you until the end of time.”   
Jane laughed and the sound made Alec feel victorious. He had accomplished his goal, which was to make Jane smile again and get her mind off the darkness that was their future.   
“Indeed, brother. We will be with each other, forever and always.” Jane squeezed him one last time and pulled away, her eyes bright with joy.  
“Forever and always,” Alec agreed.  
Only the birds in the trees above lay witness to the close bond between these twins; the young girl and boy who were barely teenagers yet were hated by almost everyone who knew them. As the birds sang their final songs of the evening, young Alec and Jane started back on the path towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accusation

The tiny hut Alec and Jane called home was coming up in the distance. It was made of wood, and the roof was thatched with straw. The family all ate and slept and entertained each other in one room. They could not afford anything more extravagant than this. This fact annoyed Jane. She often wondered what it would be like to have some sort of privacy. She was becoming a young lady, after all, and it would be nice to not have to share the bathwater her brother used.   
Alec and Jane’s mother, Edith, was standing outside the door, waiting for them. Edith was an Anglo-Saxon woman who was raised in the village. She was a tiny, petite woman with long, dark brown hair and the same dark blue eyes as Alec. In fact, Alec was the perfect spitting image of her. Jane had taken more after their father with his pale brown hair and light blue eyes.   
“Well, it is about time you two return home for dinner,” Edith said. “Your father should be home soon, and I need some help preparing the food.” She was smiling at them, her arms opened wide to wrap them both in a warm embrace. The twins hugged their mother close. No matter what was said about them in the village, their mother had always loved them. Nothing about Alec or Jane scared her. She loved them, unconditionally.   
“Come inside, my darling children, where it is warm. I have built a fire inside and dinner will be ready very soon.”  
Alec and Jane followed their mother inside the small hut. Even though everything was in one room and crowded, it was surprisingly neat and organized. Their beds, though they were on the floor, were always neatly made. The cloth blankets their mother had weaved was always laid out nicely, and their straw-filled pillows always perfectly placed. Every piece of furniture they owned, though it was not much, was dusted. Even the floor, which was covered in straw and dirt, was as clean as possible. Edith made sure her children and husband had a nice, clean house to live in.   
It was the mother’s job to make sure the house was in order. Even though Jane was only twelve, she had already been given many different responsibilities, including taking care of the laundry, making cheese, and weaving cloth. Her mother had begun teaching her how to be an ideal mother and wife one day. Alec, on the other hand, would often accompany their father to the farm to learn the trade of taking care of animals and taking care of the crops. He was expected to provide for his future wife and children. Most children in the village were considered adults at the young age of ten, and the twins were no exception. The thought of Alec being separated from her made Jane’s stomach turn.   
Tonight, Alec made his way to his sleeping spot on the floor while Jane went to help her mother in the kitchen. Dinner was a combination of potatoes and peas. This was quite common since meat was extremely hard to come by these days.   
While Edith making the finishing touches on the food, Jane was setting out the wooden bowls and utensils.   
The door swung open, and Alec and Jane’s father, Rowan, walked into the house. He was a tall, muscular man resulting from his long days working on the farm. He had a kind face that was tanned from his days spent working outside in the sun. Even though his face was kind, it had a sense of weariness when his eyes landed on his children. While their mother loved and cared for them, the same could not be said about their father. Though he still provided for his family like every husband and father should, he tried his best to stay away from them. He had heard what the villagers said about his children, and his superstitious beliefs blurred the lines between love and fear.   
Edith quickly walked over to her husband to give him a quick kiss, then turned back to the food. Meanwhile, Jane, who loved her father very much no matter how much he avoided her, excitedly ran up to hug his waist.   
“Father, you should have seen me earlier! I was jumping across the logs down at the stream, just like you taught me to do when I was a little girl. I was even able to get Alec to join me!” Jane exclaimed. Her father was the one who had showed her how to balance her weight on the frail logs.   
“Jane, I have told you many times, do not go down to the stream and play. It looks bad for our family.”  
What he really meant was, “The villagers will think you are up to something if they see you two alone, playing around the stream at dusk.”   
“Is that how you ripped your new dress, Jane?” her mother asked, sensing her husband’s uneasiness. Her eyebrow was raised in loving suspicion as she poured the last of the potatoes into the serving bowl. At Jane’s worried expression she said, “Do not fret, my dear. I will get it fixed up quickly after we dine. Just do be careful in the future.”  
At that, Edith and Jane laid out the family’s supper on the dinner table for them to enjoy. Alec was starving, and he dug into the food very quickly. Edith and Rowan talked quietly to each other about the day they both had. It all seemed quite uneventful to Jane. It was expected of her to get married, have children, then spend the rest of her days cleaning and taking care of her family. Thought that was not a horrible way to live, Jane felt as though she could be more than that. Almost as if she had some sort of power within herself that had not been revealed.   
“The farm is looking nice. The animals are eating well, the crops are growing. We are surely in for a good harvest this year, deore,” Rowan was saying. “Tomorrow, Alec and I will begin to- “  
Jane’s father was cut off by the sound of the door banging open, and a crowd of townsfolk were fighting to get into the entryway of the small house.   
“Where are the witches?!” one man screamed, as he scanned the faces of the family.  
The twins’ mother immediately stood, overtaken by her maternal instincts to protect her family. “Witches? I am afraid you are mistaken. We do not consort with those type of folk in this house.”  
Jane looked at her father, praying he would help plead their case, but he was staring blankly at his plate before him. Alec had grabbed her hand, holding onto it tightly; so tight her fingers had begun to ache from lack of blood flow. His blue eyes were shadowed in fear.   
“I do believe we have the right stead. We saw those witch twins playing around the stream right before the sun set. They were chanting and praying, no doubt putting a curse on this village!” screamed one woman. She was wild-eyed, and very ugly Jane thought with distaste. Jane could not believe the lies spilling from this woman’s mouth. They had not been praying or chanting, just simply laughing with each other. They were just being children.  
Edith turned to her family, not knowing what to do. Rowan continued to glare at his plate, not wanting to intervene to protect his children. Alec held on tighter to Jane’s hand, his breathing becoming faster and his eyes filling with tears. It was Jane who stood and said something.   
“You think we are the wicked ones? How wicked must you be to watch innocent children play? Why do you think we are evil? What have we done to you?” Jane’s voice had fallen into a whisper. She knew there was no point. It was obvious the villagers had made up their minds.   
“Our crops have died. Our animals have been diseased. None of this happened before your whore of a mother gave birth to you,” the head villager said, his mouth turning into an evil smile.   
At the rude statement against his wife, Rowan raised his head to protest, but the man’s sadistic smile silenced him. “For what you two have done, you will pay. You will burn at the stake to purify your souls.” 

Deore- Old English for “dear.”


End file.
